Kingsa Ki Malia
by StarvingHeart666
Summary: Lemons and limes and smut oh my! I hope you enjoy a steamy time with the characters of Magi!
1. KouenSinabd Love Triangle

**Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT**

Nazuka was brushing her short, baby pink hair before she went to bed. The curly, shrilly-temple style locks went to about her shoulders. She wasn't sure what she heard from the next room over but she was pretty curious. ' _No, this is not your palace like in Balbadd. If I should just freely explore- I might be accused of being a spy!_ ' she told herself. She was not the warrior type and if she could- she would avoid the dungeons.

"Should we get her?" A voice asked.  
"Yeah sure, it would be more fun with her," the second voice said. They were both men. Shortly afterwards she heard a knock on her door.

"Wait a moment! I'm not in suitable clothing!" She called while putting down her hair-brush. All she wore was a small lingerie consisting of turquoise bra with a veil attached to the bottom (it had sparkly edges) and a bikini bottom with sparkles on the edges as well. She also had on some stockings held on by garter belts.

"It's okay princess! No need to worry," the second voice said and began to open the door. She just stood there- unsure, frozen, and scared of what was going to happen. Once it was open she realized it was just Sinbad and Kouen. Although, considering she is to marry one of the two, she started getting curious. ' _No, princesses aren't supposed to be curious, they just sit pretty, marry handsome princes and have lots of kids._ ' She thought to herself but soon threw manners down the toilet. Finally, she asks, "what are you doing here?"

"We need a little favor," Kouen states calmly as he shuts the door. Suddenly Sinbad is behind Nazuka, slowly grinding himself into her ass. At this point, she was horrified. Two princes, kings were going to rape her. Her face was bright red and steam was practically piling out of her ears. Sinbad whispered in her ear, "let me show you what you would have every-single night."

She would admit, he was turning her on and not in what she considered a good way. Not long after did she see Kouen pressing her body against his chest and whispered into her ear "I know I'm not supposed to see you 'till we wed but I can't help myself, I'm willing to sin just to see your face princess." Nazuka shivered at the breathe against her ear, it felt so erotic.

"K-kouen... S-sinbad..." she stuttered out in shock as Sinbad's hands hooked on her top and un-clasped it, allowing the thin fabric to fall onto the tiled floor. Nazuki wasn't sure what was going on but she would play along.

Maybe it would be okay to break the rules, just once. She smiled slightly- she felt free to do what she pleased, and she was going to make love to two men, at the same time. She grabbed Kouen's face gently and brought his lips in for a soft, gentle kiss. She went to grind back into Sinbad but he grabbed her hips and grinded harder, causing her to moan into the kiss.

Kouen took the initiative of sticking his tongue into Nazuki's mouth and conquering the wet carven. "Hm..." She hummed, tasting the spiciness of Kouen's tongue. Finally breaking away from the kiss, Sinbad harshly attacked her neck with kisses and bite marks. Nazuki wanted to keep quiet but she just had to let out one to two moans while the pleasure her body.

Kouen keeled down and pulled off her panties and flicked Sinbad's knee. Immediately he stopped grinding and placed his arms around her lower torso and lifted her up so her legs rested on Kouen's shoulders, one on each. Kouen slowly bit and gently kissed her inside thighs, reaching her heat.

"Kou-kouen, don't... It's not- KYA!" She screamed when his tongue suddenly violated her core. It probed in and out, his thumb gently massaged her clitoris as she thrashed in pleasure. "M-more!" She moaned as the tight knot in her stomach tightened.

He wanted to tease her so badly, _then_ make her thrash and scream in pleasure- fuck her into the bed so hard- she would need help getting up. Since Sinbad was here- he would have to get straight to the point and make her scream his name. Nazuki felt the coil in her stomach get tighter, what was this feeling as she was pleasure by not one, but two future suitors.

Finally Nazuki felt that coil release "Kouen!"

He greedily ate her juices with a that smirk she had always found sexy- as much as she despised it. Sinbad realsed his grip from her breasts and gently laid her on the bed. Sinbad sat on top of her legs and tenderly kissed her bosom, sore from all the hand work they had received.

Nazuki felt so wrong- sleeping with two men was something not even a slut would do- yet here she was, a virgin bedding two men.

Finally Nazuki realized that it wasn't about what others thought of her- it was what she thought of herself, and that being a princess wasn't what she wanted- she wanted freedom.

"Just fuck me already..." She moaned weakly. Sinbad and Kouen smirked at each other before laying beside her. "Maybe tomorrow... After you pick one of us," Kouen said before hugging you on one-side. Sinbad grabbed you from the other and growled, "If you pick me I'll fuck you so ha-"

"Shut up and go to sleep, it's eleven o'clock," Nazuki muttered before closing her eyes and snuggling into kouen, who just smirked at Sinbad.

It was this moment he realized the it was game-over. But like everyone else he realized that there are more fish in the sea (pun intended).

 **I wonder how this turned out, please tell me!**


	2. JudarJudal

**Idea: Judal/Judar slips testosterone supplements into the entire apple juice stock of the palace in an attempt to get Pisti to go through puberty (for reasons he shall not name) but instead gets one of the (more attractive) dancers extremely horny.**

 **This is so close to rape/non-con it's absolutely retarded. So BE WARNED. Enjoy all my perverted readers. ;) Also this was requested the same day this got updated so the wait line is like... Zero. To top off the worst lemon in history... Judal/Judar is like OOC to a new level.  
**

The dancer stretched her arms up as she got up from the surprisingly comfortable bed which if it was up to her, she would never leave. She looked down at her feet and couldn't help but notice the bareness of everything in between. She would ask herself how she got in this state but all of it came flashing back like a hang-over. The blonde would say it was one except for the fact where she had no alcohol the previous night- just the entire palace's stock of apple juice.

Her blue eyes scanned the room for anything that might have told her that last-night was just her imagination. Kamilia was a smart woman and knew that drinking a large amount of apple-juice would give the poor victim strange dreams. As she looked around she saw her clothing- and the clothing of another. There was no way that she would wear the color black. Hoping that the poor person was still asleep so that she could leave and pretend that the entire scenario never happened, she looked over to the bed only to see crimson eyes boar into her naked form.

That one look of lust scared her and thrilled the poor girl at the same time, as it brought back memories of the night before.

* * *

He roughly pushed Kamilia into the wall and mercilessly kissed her; he pressed his chest into hers in an attempt to get her to summit but it failed. He obviously didn't know that making Kamilia horny with a testosterone supplement would make her more dominant in the bed. Some how, he managed to pry open her lips and calm her down slightly, allowing him to shed the top of her golden bedlah. Her legs slowly unwrapped themselves from his waist and began she began to use the kiss to move Judar to the bed. She didn't know his name but she knew two things: that A) this man was as hot as fire and B) this man would help her settle her desires, whether he liked it or not.

He eventually broke off the kiss and lifted her to the bed, before roughly throwing her against the silk-cover matress and pinning the (overly horny) dancer to it's soft surface. She kicked and thrashed as Judar grabbed her now shed pants and tied her ankles together. "If you stopped thrashing so much I wouldn't have to tie you down," he states casually and pulls down the thin material known as panties and sticks two of his fingers at her entrance.

"I... wanna pleasure you, Judar-sama," Kamilia says in an attempt at seducing him. She was entirely bare and already so horny. He thought this woman was unaware of what forces she was messing with, which on most levels were true. "If you insist," he responded before pulling off his black pants and discarding them somewhere in the room, very similar with what happened to his 'crop top' down the hallway. He was curious on what would happen if he bedded a woman, loudly, next door from Sinbad's room and left his clothing down the hallway.

With that said he brought Kamilia's face to his dick. "Suck," he demanded as he positioned himself at her mouth. Quietly she complied with his request and began. Her tongue swirled around it and she began to bob her head- it was like she knew what she was doing (which she didn't). "Deep-throat me," she heard as a groan. "Mhf," Kamilia replied defiantly. Defiance was something he often gave but was unaware what it was like to receive such harsh treatment- until now. Realizing that she _would_ do it, he thrusted fully into her mouth, causing her to gag and sudden tears to fall like a water fall.

"Ah... Just like that," he moaned before thrusting himself in and out of her mouth, effectively fucking her mouth. She began to get used to his size and bobbed her head with his thrust, meeting in the middle. He was smirking and moaning like an idiot while Kamilia was getting wet by just thinking about what it would feel like down there.

He could feel himself throb but said nothing- this is what she had started, so finish it she shall. When he came, loudly should I add, she cleaned his now deflating dick as fast as she could. Judar went to flop on the bed- feeling he had made enough noises to piss off the king but he realized that he had not only drugged and practically raped a virgin- he didn't finish the sin (bet ya didn't see that cumming(LOL) did ya?).

"Judar-sama?" Kamilia asked for his attention. "What?" Judar responds annoyed at his own thoughts. Kamilia leans over, butt in the air and legs apart. "Please fill me up Judar-sama..." She says softly. With that- his boner awoke.

"Beg as loud as you can," he demands the woman and experimentally rubs the head against her. Wet... Just enough to make it easy but not enough for it to be too easy. After he was a masochist, no fun without pain, right?

"PLEASE JUDAR-SAMA!" She shouted.

"Please what?"

"FILL ME UP JUDAR-SAMA!"

"Your wish is my command," he said sarcastically and thrusted into her. He pounded her into the bed, her hind in the air as her elbows and upper body supported itself on the silk. Kamilia's knees wobbled as she struggled to keep still. The pleasure was just to much for her. "I-I'M CUMMING!" She shouted and without warning, she allowed herself to massively orgasm. Judar pulled out afterwards and pushed her to the bed. "Hide me from Sinbad," he whispered before hiding under the bed with her clothing. Almost instantly after she got under the covers and turned off the light she heard foot-steps.

Kamilia pretened to be asleep and when the door opened it was closed quickly, seeing that a noble was sleeping from what he thought was the source of the noise. Judar wasn't in that room. Sinbad hoped those noises didn't come from his bed-room, although it had to be this hall since that was were he left his shirt and shawl.


End file.
